Hometown Hell
by Pretentious Little D-Bag
Summary: Forced to flee her hometown at a young age by relentless bullies, Bella Swan has sat and stewed in anger for far too long. When she gets an unexpected invite to the wedding of an old friend, Bella takes the opportunity to hand out some long overdue justice.
1. Slumber Party Sorrows

**Hometown Hell**

* * *

**Summary: Forced to flee her hometown at a young age by relentless bullies, Bella Swan has sat and stewed in anger for far too long. When she gets an unexpected invite to the wedding of an old friend, Bella takes the opportunity to hand out some long overdue justice.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not mine at all. The idea, maybe... Then again, it has probably already been done to death.**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Slumber Party Sorrows**

**Fall of 2005 – 7pm**

As a thirteen year old girl, going to to your first sleepover at your best friends house should be a thrilling momentous milestone; You get to eat junk food, stay up late watching scary movies, and gossip with other girls about boys, annoying teachers, and all that fun stuff.

But none of that mattered to me because I knew that I wouldn't even get a chance to enjoy those things. For me, this stepping stone in my life was a terrifying one, and I was seriously hating my overly pushy mother for making me go. I mean, it's good that she did make me go, since my best friend Alice Cullen would have been none too happy with me if I had opted out. We stick together like glue; true soul sisters. Every new and exciting aspect of our progressing lives were to be shared.

But this one in particular was making my body sweat in really gross places.

I stood outside the Cullen's mini-mansion with my overnight, and sleeping bag clutched tightly to my chest. I just really, _really_ wanted to leave.

It wasn't that I didn't love spending time with Alice, because I did. She was the best friend a girl could ever ask for; sweet, funny, loving, kind, and always there when you needed her. The perfect friend.

No, I was freaking out because this was a joint slumber party with her older brother, Edward. He was fifteen and totally beautiful in a totally douche-baggery, 'I'm better than chocolate' kind of way. Yeah. He's that guy. All the girls – all ages – absolutely loved, adored, and worshiped the ground he walked on like he was some kind of prince. Which, I guess he kind of was in the small town of Forks. He had the looks, the money, and the charm.

Except for when it came to me.

If Edward Cullen was the prince of Forks, then I was surely the pauper, and he made it his life's mission to point that out whenever handed the opportunity, and I was baffled as to why he treated me like that. I did nothing to deserve it. I knew I wasn't the most attractive girl in town. Far from it. I wasn't even cute for a prepubescent. I was pudgy, pimply, and unkempt. I often got made fun of for my weight and my fluffy hair that resembled a haystack by the older kids who all seemed to lack a decent bone in their perfect bodies.

But, that surely didn't mean that I deserved to me treated like a social disease by the upperclassmen just because they all thought they were better than me.

The worst of the torments came from Edward and his best friend/sidekick, James "The Smasher" Hunter. I had a few ideas of how he came by that particular nickname. James had a God-Complex, as most teenage boys do. He thought himself better than everyone – much like Edward – and decided that he had a right to smash on the lesser people – i.e. me. Mostly.

You'd think that two high school boys wouldn't even bother picking on some no-name barely-teenage girl, but because I frequented the Cullen house on a daily basis, they decided that I was fair game. An easy target.

_They _were in there. _They _knew I was coming. _They _were ready to attack. _I_ wasn't ready. No matter how much they picked at me, it never got any easier. I always ended my nights in a puddle of my own tears, feeling like dirt. Less than dirt. Like an abused rodent caught in a mousetrap. That bad.

But I knew I had to suck it up. If not for myself, than for Alice. She was so excited for her first big girl party, and as her best friend, it was my duty to be there for her.

_My feelings be damned._

I took the porch steps two at a time, just ready to get it over with, when the door flew open. "Bella!" Esme Cullen appeared behind the door, a large happy smile on her flawless face. "We were beginning to think you wouldn't show."

I smiled at her. I couldn't not. She was always so nice to me. She and her husband, Carlisle were the best people Forks had to offer and they made the perfect daughter in that light. I had no idea where Edward came from. I would have thought he was adopted if he wasn't the spitting image of his mother; dark brown hair with shimmering highlights of red and blond, their eyes an ethereal glowing green, and their perfectly symmetrical faces that put top models to shame.

I took her outstretched hand hesitantly, mentally preparing myself for the night. The abuse wouldn't come until after Esme and Carlisle were out of sight, I knew. They liked the 'rents to be in the dark about all the Bella-abuse. I silently hoped they would stick around for the whole night, though it would tick the Cullen kids off to have their parents hanging about.

My hopes were squashed as Esme led me into the living room where the party of people were gathered and Carlisle was hugging Alice and wishing her a goodnight.

I frowned, disappointed, even though I knew from the start that this party was a total 'no parent' zone.

"The last guest has arrived!" Esme announced excitedly, pulling me to stand in front of her. I cringed away from all the eyes that swung over to my face. I hated being put on the spot like that. I fiddled with my hair, tucking it behind my ears, then back over my face to cover my reddening cheeks. I tried my best to avoid any and all eye contact.

My only reprieve was Alice's overly excited squeal as she rushed me, nearly knocking me over with the impact of her hug. "I was getting worried that you were going to ditch me."

She gave me her famous heartbreaking pout when she caught my eyes.

I smiled down at her and shook my head. "Of course I came. I said I would." _Even though I begged my mother to call and say I was too sick to show. _I didn't let that little piece of info out as I looked down at my bestest friend.

Alice had to be the shortest 13 year old in Forks. Petite in all aspects of the word. At a tiny four feet and 9 inches, she only came up to my mid chest, making me look like some fat she-beast. I knew I shouldn't get down on myself, but pretty much everyone else did so... _why not?_

Carlisle had already made his way upstairs, but Esme lingered, watching over all the young people gathered in her home. Alice pulled away from me, her long, dark ringlets slapping against her cheek as she turned sharply to her mother.

"_Mom_" she hissed, giving her a pointed look, jerking her head to the stairs.

Esme only chuckled under her breath and held her hands up in surrender, quickly turning toward the stairs and leaving us all to our own devices.

When she was out of sight, Alice giggled excitedly. She was always a ball of energy; easily balancing out my more somber-self. She dragged over to sit on the floor with our friends; Angela, Lauren, Rosalie, and Leah, the whole gang. Our little group was closer than close, but I couldn't even depend on them – other than Alice – to come to my rescue when my attackers set their sights on me. Something about the older, intimidating boys kept my friend's lips sealed up tight.

I didn't blame them. I'd hate for my friends to get bullied, too. We all knew that the boy's would have no problem taking us all down a notch.

I tried to get my mind on anything but _them _and the abuse I knew was coming.

We were sitting, surrounded by glossy gossip magazines and sweets in colorful bowls that made my teeth ache just looking at them, when a throat cleared across the room where the boys were all set up playing some card game. I knew I shouldn't look, but I found my eyes seeking out the noise. My eyes locked on mint green, glowing mischievously, and once they had my attention, they refused to let go.

That's how it always started. Edward would get my attention, lock me in his freaky too-green eyes, hypnotizing me. Then came the humiliation. It was a never-ending, vicious cycle.

He smiled at me but it was anything but friendly. I knew a storm was coming when he looked at me like that. Edward stopped shuffling the deck of cards in his hands to nudge the hunched over blond boy seated next to him on the floor.

Even bent down with unnecessary sunglasses on, I knew who it was. I'd know that scraggly bond head anywhere. His sidekick, James.

My insides turned to ice. I knew this was coming – I always knew, but was never truly _ready_ for it. James was, in some ways, worse than Edward. While Edward liked to hurt with thoughtless, burning words, James liked to be a little more physical. No, he never hit me, but he had recently taken to knocking me over when given the opportunity. He'd shove me as he walked by, tripped me more times than I could count, and a few times he straight up grabbed my face and pushed me straight down onto my backside.

Just or a laugh. I never knew people could be so mean.

I hated him. I hated them both. And yet, I just sat there and waited for hurricane Douche-Boys to strike. What else could I do?

"Hey, Edward?" James said in an offhand, disinterested tone, but loud enough to catch the attention of the whole room. My cheeks were already heating up at the impending embarrassment I just knew I was in for. I didn't know what they would do this time, but I knew it was going to be bad.

"Yes, James?" Edward replied, that smile of his growing, his pristine whites gleaming under the lights.

"Why did the cow jump over the moon?"

_Oh God... here it comes. _I bit my lip, waiting for the blow.

Edward shrugged. "I don't know, let's ask her." They both looked to me then with matching mischievous smiles.

I dropped my head down, biting hard on my lip, looking anywhere but at the people in the room. I tasted blood from my teeth biting into my lip. I didn't care. The tears pooled in my eyes, stinging with humiliation.

"Bella?" Edward called. "Why _did_ you jump over the moon?"

Silence.

Complete and total silence.

You cold hear a pin drop as everyone waited to see if I would say anything. I wouldn't, of course. There was no point. I tried to defend myself against them once before and it just resulted in harsher and even more hurtful words aimed at me.

I kept my mouth zipped tight after that, learning my lesson.

_Baiting the bear is none too wise._

Alice, on the other hand, could care less if they turned their taunts on to her. What could they say that could hurt her anyway? She was the prettiest girl in middle school.

"Very mature," she muttered, glaring at her big brother and his friend. They looked like freaking Batman and Robin's alter egos. Intent to destroy rather than protect. "You unoriginal ass-hats need to leave her alone._ Or else_," she warned in a low hiss, glaring at them both.

"Or else? Or else, what, little sister?" Edward challenged, raising one of his bushy eyebrows and I could feel my facing becoming impossibly hotter. I knew Alice was just trying to be a good friend, but she was just making it worse. I looked like an idiot! The tears spilled out from behind my eyes.

"I'll tell dad and he'll make all your stupid friends leave!" She stood, turning to leave the room, showing them that she wasn't bluffing.

An echo of laughter peeled out from the boys in the room, stopping her in her tracks to turn and glare at them.

Alice reddened in anger. "Stop laughing you jackasses! It isn't funny! It's just plain mean."

Edward shushed his friends then, his face morphing into one of barely controlled anger, the tips of his ears turning red at being called out.

"Fine," he spat. "C'mon, guys." He stood from the floor, dusting off his finely ripped jeans. "Let's go to the basement and leave the little girls to their boring shit."

* * *

**1am**

I had fun.

After all was said and done and the boys disappeared into the basement, the humiliation was in the past, though not fully forgotten. I never forgot. But I managed to push it all to the side and have a good time as me and my friends watched a series of Sandra Bullock movies, starting with '_Love Potion No. 9' _and ending with '_Miss Congeniality'. _Our tired eyes drooping down as we all snuggled under the covers, soft giggling slowly changing into deep breaths as sleep claimed us.

I was cuddled between Alice and Rosalie, with Angela above my head, Leah, next to her, and Lauren thrown over Rosalie's backside as she laid on her tummy.

But I couldn't sleep, thought I was tired. I knew sleep was far away. As always. There wasn't a day that went by that the Douche-Brigade didn't attack, and every night after I'd lie away in bed, stressing over it.

_I should have done this, I should have said that. I shouldn't have done this, or that. _It was tireless.

I sighed and sat up running my fingers through my hopeless mop of hair. I decided a trip to the bathroom wouldn't hurt. I had restless legs and needed to move them.

I gently removed myself from the cocoon I found myself trapped in the middle of and tiptoed up the expansive staircase, the hardwood floors creaking slightly under my weight. There was a bathroom downstairs, but when me and Alice were little, Edward had told us that Bloody Mary liked to hang out in there after he got us to play the game.

He had always been an extreme ass. Age just made him assier.

The bright lights in the bathroom were a shock to my tired eyes. I cringed back, blinking before finally closing the door. The bathroom was huge, even bigger than my room at home. The Cullen house sometimes made me feel small – though I most certainly was not.

I washed my hands in the sink avoiding my reflection. With all the hits my looks took on a daily basis, I had zero self-esteem. I hated mirrors, avoiding them like the plague. I didn't want to see what everyone else did. I barely knew what my face looked like anymore. Last I checked, my cheeks were high, my face round, my skin pale-white, and my eyes deep brown. _Blah blah blah_. Maybe if I had a prettier face, my body wouldn't matter so much.

All the _what if's_ in the world were irrelevant, I realized. Because I had no way of fixing any of it. My mom, concerned with my weight took me to the gym, fed me right, but the weight was constant. It just didn't go away. I was meant to be big, as sad as that is for a young girl in this vain world to realize.

There was a soft tapping on the door, pulling me out my musings. I sighed as I softly pulled the door open, only to try to push it back, startled at what greeted me on the other side.

Edward and James – sadistic Batman and Robin – staring at me with similar mischievous, gleeful smirks on their faces.

James stopped the door with his foot, pushing it back at me, knocking me to the floor, both boys filing in and then locking the door. Locking me in. With them. They hovered over me, leering. They said nothing as each of them pulled a thick, black sharpie from their back pockets.

"What are you doing?" I finally choked out, my eyes wildly glancing between both of them and those horrible grins that would haunt my dreams.

Edward knelt down beside me waving the marker in my face. I flinched back, looking up into his eyes. They were burnt red. I looked at James as he took on the same position as Edward. His eyes were the same.

They were high.

The last time they were high and I was within their reach, James actually knocked me over the railing of the Cullen porch. And they laughed. Like my pain was funny to them.

I had a bad feeling I knew what those markers were for, but with them, I could never be too sure. Especially when they were under the effects of marijuana.

As they closed in on me, their open markers pressed to my face, I just closed my eyes and my mouth and waited for it to end. There wasn't much else I could do.

* * *

**Summer of 2013**

That was eight years ago. The night that changed my life for good. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen found me huddled in the bathroom sobbing in the empty bathtub the next morning. Esme held back tears as she read her sons handwriting on my forehead, nose, and chin.

My friends came up to see what all the fuss was about and tried to comfort me, but I was too humiliated to face them for long. I fled the house in a hurry, only taking enough time to put on my boots. Then, I was gone. I ran all the way home – stopping only when I needed to breathe. It was a two mile run – the longest I had ever gone on foot. I was tired, but I wasn't stopping until I got home.

When I finally reach my destination, covered in rain, tears and smeared ink, my mom wrapped me up in her arms, promising me that everything would be better from then on.

She kept to her promise. _Thank God._

Unable to take the pain they seen in me everyday, my parents were quick to pick up and move, deciding that that was the last straw. We left the next day, leaving our home in the care of my Aunt Sue. We traveled all the way to Phoenix Arizona where the rest of our family resided. We stayed with my mother's sister, Jeanine, her husband Phil, and my cousin Emmett for three weeks before my father found us a place to settle in.

We stayed there for the rest of my teenage life. I kept in contact with Alice and Rosalie, but sadly lost contact with the rest of them over the years. Until now. I recently received a letter from Angela, whom I had not talked to in three years, inviting me to her wedding.

At twenty-one, I thought it a little young, but trusted her judgment. Angela had always been the sensible one of our group. A good head on her graceful little shoulders. And, of course, I would be there for her big day. Just because we lost touch didn't mean I lost any love for her.

So now I found myself passing the _Welcome to Forks _sign in my silver Audi, a smile on my face and a devious plan in my head.

No, I never forgot my childhood friends. Or, my childhood tormentors. _Especially not them._ And I never would until I either came to terms with it, as my therapist had suggested, or got my much anticipated and deserved revenge.

Obviously, I chose the latter. No matter how hard I tried, I could not come to terms with the senselessness I had to endure.

I was no longer the shy chubby girl from my youth. I was not _that _girl any more. I was Bella Swan; strong, big-boned, curvy, and oh-so very confident. And a bit messed in the head. I smirked to myself. Years of torment will do that to a girl.

_They _had no idea what they created in me. Built up rage isn't healthy, and I was ready to unleash it.

I pulled up to a familiar driveway, three people hanging about on the porch, awaiting my long over due return.

Everything was falling into place. I could taste the revenge, sweet on the tip of my tongue.


	2. Plan For Destruction

******Hometown Hell**

* * *

******Summary:Forced to flee her hometown at a young age by relentless bullies, Bella Swan has sat and stewed in anger for far too long. When she gets an unexpected invite to the wedding of an old friend, Bella takes the opportunity to hand out some long overdue justice.**

******Disclaimer: Not mine. Not mine at all. The idea, maybe... Then again, it has probably already been done to death.**

* * *

******Chapter 2. Plan For Destruction**

******Summer of 2013**

I stared, unblinking at the looming mansion at the end of the long, curving driveway; watching fearlessly as the setting where my life had changed eight years ago came into clear view.

Everything in Forks was the same, and the Cullen mansion was no exception. You would think that, after eight years of resentment toward this place, that when I finally came face to face with it again I would be more... I don't know? Freaked out. But, I wasn't. At all. In fact I was as tranquil as a tater-tot.

Because I was ready.

Perhaps I had just worked myself up in the head about how terrifying this would be, that the reality of the situation just didn't quite live up. I was actually happy to be there.

And why wouldn't I be? I'd get to see the people I missed dearly _and _fuck shit up for the bastards that drove me away. What could be better than that. I was in for a twofer!

I smiled at the three women standing at the bottom steps of the porch. Even though I kept in touch with Alice and Rosalie, and have seen pictures, I wasn't prepared for the sight before me.

They were so much older.___ Like, seriously._ Forks may be never-changing, but the people in it? That was another story.

I had missed so much in my long absence. I missed the progression of Rosalie's round face turned into a finely cut, and symmetrical round-edged diamond. I missed Alice's waifish figure fill out with soft lines, and subtle curves. And Rose's figure... well, even ___I _was a little jealous of that, and I was as confident as a bee handling honey.

Seriously. I think I started to tear up at the sight of them. My friends were beautiful.

And Esme. _Wow. _She stood slightly behind the grown-up versions of my best friends with a delighted smile on her kind face, so much different than the heartbroken one I had seen the morning of my worst humiliation. Looking at her, I would swear that Esme Cullen had made a deal with the devil. The woman hadn't aged a day. In fact, she looked _even ____better_.

I jumped out of the car when I finally made it to the end of the driveway, not even bothering to close the door as I ran straight into Alice's wide open arms as she plowed right into me. I could barely breathe with her arms constricting around my middle.

_She was strong for such a little thing._

Eight years is a long time, but it did nothing to deter ___this _friendship. _This_ friendship was unyielding and unbreakable. I could feel it in the way we grasped and pulled at each other, like we just couldn't get close enough. Hopefully it stayed that way after what I had planned for her brother. Sure, she knew he was an asshole, but he was ___her asshole._

I decided not to think too much on the subject of Alice's feelings for her older brother. He deserved what was coming to him. And I deserved the payback. What's done is done, and what will be,_ will be_. Simple as that.

As Alice and I parted ways, our faces dripping with eight years of pent up friendship-longing, she gave me a watery smile, taking a step back and doing a once over of my new and improved self. She whistled low making my cheeks come to life with color.

"You look amazing, Bella," she smiled.

Alice had seen a picture here and there of me over the years, but never below the shoulders. I guess, subconsciously, I wanted our next face-to-face meeting to be a real _WOW-er. _Judging by the stunned look of appreciation on her face, I made the right decision.

I stood tall and proud in my body. So different from the me that she used to know.

"Yes, she does."

I looked up, startled at the velvet voice that broke through mine and Alice's bubble. Rosalie Hale was actually talking to me. I hadn't heard her voice in almost six years. The most contact we had had with each other over the years was through instant messaging.

Daily, religiously – yet, still cold. Not what it used to be.

She hated me for leaving; fucking despised me for it. She deemed me a coward on more than one occasion. I didn't blame her for her words, thoughtless as they were to the situation. Rosalie was an insecure person with deep-rooted abandonment issues. I knew that. She was a foster child for the first six years of her life, only finally settling with Mr. and Mrs. Hale when she was eight years old. But like most people in her life, they didn't stick around very long. When she turned eighteen, they couldn't handle her wild teenage ways, and kicked her ass to the curb.

When I left her... she didn't take it well. At all. But not once did we ever call off the friendship we had formed. We had more of a refined, unspoken bond. Strong but silent.

I very nearly buckled under the pressure of her deep blue eyes as they appraised me for an immeasurable moment. Finally she met my eyes and a smile widened on her flawless face.

"I missed you," she admitted, taking a step in my direction, but wavering; unsure.

I looked at her, raising my arms in offering. I was both shocked and pleased when she ran to me, enveloping me in her strong grasp; even lifting me slightly off the ground. I squealed and wrapped my arms around her neck, burying my face in her hair, relishing in her familiar coconut and sunshine scent.

Esme laughed beside us, prying me from Rose's strong arms after a long, satisfying minute. She grabbed my face in her hands, smiling in that Esme way that never failed to make me feel special.

"Welcome home," she whispered, pulling me in and cradling me to her warm, comforting body. I melted into her loving embrace.

For the longest time, I thought of Forks as a fucking black, soul-sucking town. I left behind all the bad shit. I guess I sometimes forgot that Forks wasn't all that bad. It had its angels to fight off the demons. And, I left them behind, as well.

* * *

It was four o'clock and Rosalie left some time ago to visit with the bride-to-be. Being the Maid of honor came with obligations that needed to be tended to. We promised to see each other at the Forks Diner the next day. The band was getting back together, so to speak. All my girls would be there.

I couldn't wait.

Time was flying by as we loitered around Alice's childhood room – like the old days. I was lying on my back staring at the ceiling while she tried on some of her old clothes. It was comfortably quiet for a while, so I decided to address the elephant in the room. No time for beating around the bush.

"So... is he staying here?" I didn't have to specify who _'he'_ was. We both knew damn well who I was referring to.

Alice stopped halfway through lifting a sheer green sweater over her head to glance at me over her sharp shoulder. "Nah." She turned away from me, shrugging the sweater down and smoothing away the wrinkles and picking off invisible lint.

"Mom told him it would be better if he stayed in a Port Angeles with our cousin Tanya. Which he was fine with. A new club opened out there, so he'll be happy as a clam."

___Fuck. Well, that sure puts a ding in my plans. __I needed him within my grasp for this shit to work._

I sat up and sighed. "That isn't necessary, Alice." _Fucking seriously! Bring him back. _"Really. I'm a big girl. I can handle being in the same house with Edward." I shrugged when she turned to me, skeptic.

"I'm serious. I don't even think about that night anymore," I lied. I felt horrible lying to her face like that. But, I chalked it up to fairness. I deserved this. I deserved my revenge. Again, I just hoped she'd understand that when all was said and done.

Her thin black eyebrow arched slightly. She pursed her lips, studying me for a few second before releasing some of the tension in her shoulders with a long, drawn-out sigh.

"Well, it's a moot point anyway. Edward didn't really ___want _to stay here. He thinks Forks is where people come to rot, not to live. Port Angeles is more up to his standards." She rolled her eyes in a _'you know how he is' _kind of way.

"I guess. But, he will be here sometimes, right?" ___He fucking better be! _I didn't work this hard on my body for him to never see it. A passing glance at the wedding will not be enough. I need time with him for my plan to work.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure he'll show his ugly face at some point." She snorted. "He just won't be staying with us. Thank you, Jesus."

___Okay... I think I could make this work. _

"When will he be stopping by?" I asked, feigning disinterest.

"He's actually in town today. Mom told him to steer clear while you got settled in. She didn't want him upsetting you right off the bat. I had Jasper take him to the bar. They're probably tossing a few back and playing pool right now. You know, normal machismo guy stuff," she sniffed, going back to rummaging through her clothes.

"I don't care if I don't see him until the wedding. But I do hope he doesn't keep Jasper long. I can't wait for you to meet him," she grinned shyly.

I didn't miss the way her face lit up at the mention of her boyfriend of two years. I realized then that we never got to gush about her man, like we should. It was our duty as women to talk shit – good or bad – about the guys we were seeing. I was too busy thinking about myself and my gross plan for the destruction of her brother, I completely forgot that there even was a Jasper to talk about.

I decided to remedy that.

I smiled cheekily at her, forgetting about myself for awhile. "___Jaaaaspeeerr_," I sang. She blushed.

"And how is the boy who got to third base on a first date, hmm?"

She giggled and plopped down next to me on the bed, her cheeks scarlet. "He's so wonderful!" she bubbled, barely able to contain herself.

The next hour and a half was spent discussing – in gross detail – Jasper Whitlock. Apparently the man was talented in many, _many, MANY _ways. Some ways I didn't even know existed.

It felt good to just talk to my best friend for a while. The Douche-Brigade on the back-burner for a while.

_For now._

* * *

I left Alice's room around six o'clock to take a shower. I wanted to look presentable when for when I finally met Jasper.

I was blow-drying my hair after a long shower when I heard a smash come from downstairs followed by an unmistakable rough laugh. I knew that laugh.

___Fuck, did I know that laugh..._ It haunted my dreams for years. I could never forget _that _laugh, no matter how hard I tried._  
_

It was time.

I quickly brushed my slightly damp hair and hurried through readying myself for what was supposed to be a defining moment in my life. I didn't know how long I had to make a second ___first _impression, so I sped through my make-up; just swiping on a coat of mascara, and black liner. My cheeks were flooded pink from the hot shower, giving my pale skin a nice glow.

I ran to my suitcases that were scattered all over the guest bedroom floor, whipping my clothes all over the place as I searched for the outfit I picked for this very moment. The moment of truth.

I yelled in triumph when I finally located all the pieces.

I slipped on a simple bra and underwear set – nothing fancy, just enhancing. It wasn't like he'd be seeing that part of me anyway. But I'd make sure that by the time I finished with him, he'd be begging to see me, touch me, feel me.

I slid my sheer black tights up my legs, rolling the damn things as fast as I could. The dress I chose for this special occasion was nothing too fancy. Something subtle, sexy, and appropriate. A dark gray long-sleeved sweater-dress with a flowy cowl neck. The dress hugged my full figure, falling just above my knees. The sleeves wrapped around my fingers and buttoned up the sides of my wrists. My shoes were simple dark brown, almost black, ankle boots with a slight heel that made my calves pop just the right amount.

I put a whole lot of thought into this, if you can't tell.

I listened to all the fuss downstairs, making sure he was still there as I stood in front of the full-length mirror, marveling at the woman in front of me.

I remembered when I couldn't even stand the sight of myself. Now I loved myself. I had to. Due to endless hours in the gym every week for the past eight years, I had something to be proud of. I never lost weight, though. Apparently that was an impossibility for my misbehaving body. I was actually twelve pounds heavier than I was when I was when I was thirteen; but it evened out.

Fucking spectacularly, might I add.

Instead of losing weight, I lost inches. The inches I lost gathered in other places. The fat I had around my waist worked its way to my beautifully round - so people tell me - backside. The weight I carried in my arms clustered into my breasts. Endless workout videos really do get the job done. I was a _full-figured _woman and proud of it. I was not, in any way, ___fat__. _My body was firm and toned, and I could knock a man out of his seat with a sway of my flared hips.

I sounded conceited because I was. I'd earned it.

With one last look at my reflection, I ran my red-painted nails through my now dry silky brown hair. Squaring my shoulders, and holding my head high, I made my way down the stairs with an enviable confidence.

_Confidence ____is __key, right? _You could be the sexiest woman alive, but if you didn't have confidence you may as well slap a bag over your face while some asshole rode you from behind.

When I reached the riot in the living room, the scene that played out before my eyes was... pathetic. Really.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the banister with my arms crossed over my chest as Edward tried – _and_ _failed_, to pull his drunk ass up off the floor while Esme swatted at him with a rolled up newspaper.

He arms buckled underneath him and he fell back down to the floor. Again. Giggling as his mother scolded him.

"Edward Anthony! You have ___got _to be kidding me. It isn't even eight o'clock yet and you're already shit-faced!"

I had to bite back a chuckle as the newspaper once again connected with Edward's red face.

"Ma... Ma," he moaned between fits of laughter. "I... it was all Jazzzz... Jaaaazzzp-" He shook his head as he gave up trying to slur out Jasper's name, and settled for pointing at the tall, blonde, statuesque man standing in the corner of the living room with Alice tucked into his side. "___His __fault._ He hush-hushtled me! He said he didn't know how to play pool, so we m-m-made a dr-drinking game out of it!"

His voice lowered to a whisper as he looked at his mother with lazy eyes. "He beat me every time."

Alice groaned and slapped at her boyfriend's chest. "Why would you do that?!"

Jasper shrugged nonchalantly, a smile tugging at his lips. "He looked like he needed to loosen up. I didn't realize he held his alcohol like a twelve year old girl."

"HEY!" Edward glared at him. Again, Jasper just shrugged, looking thoroughly amused at the sight before him.

I cleared my throat, making my presence known. It was now or never.

Four sets of eyes were on me then. Edward a little slower than the rest in his drunk state. He dragged his eyes from the floor to me, his glazed eyes widened comically when they finally reached me.

"Holy shit," he mumbled drunkenly, looking me up and down a few times before settling on my face, dazed and hazy. "Where'd all the rest of ya go, girl?"

I gasped, my mouth gaping, but then I remembered myself and set him with a steely glare. I guess not even eight years can afford that asshole some fucking tact.

Esme's thick rolled up newspaper made a pleasant _thwack ____thwack thwack! _on the back of Edward's messy head. He barely paid mind to it as he continued to gaze up at me.

___Well. This was not exactly the meeting I had in mind..__._ But I wasn't deterred. If anything, I was more strongly set on my plan to destroy Edward Cullen as I stared straight into his cocky mug.

_Oh. There will be pain._

* * *

**Thanks!**


	3. Phase One

**Hometown Hell**

* * *

**Summary: Forced to flee her hometown at a young age by relentless bullies, Bella Swan has sat and stewed in anger for far too long. When she gets an unexpected invite to the wedding of an old friend, Bella takes the opportunity to hand out some long overdue justice.**

**/I am so sorry for the long wait! I have no other excuse other than I am an idiot. I used a new password for this account that I have never used before and then... I forgot it. It took me a while to remember. I am not feeding you bullshit, I really am that stupid.**

**It's all my bad. But, I hope you're all still with me. I promise you I was not "sitting back laughing at all the people begging for updates." I would never do that.**

* * *

**Chapter 3. Phase One **

I woke up with a splitting headache. And I do mean _splitting. _People aren't exaggerating when they say their head feels like it is about to crack down the middle. I could thank Edward Fucking Cullen for the brain-oozing pain I was feeling. I decided that 'Fucking' was more of an appropriate middle name for the asshole than 'Anthony'.

It fit better.

The sloppy drunk had no other choice but to stay two doors away from me, in his old room. He spent the whole night yelling, laughing, singing, and at one point, he decided to blast the music so loud the walls shook with the vibrations. Thankfully his father, after returning at some point in the early morning from a long shift at the Forks hospital, put a quick end to that. Of course, that just resulted in more yelling.

Then, as Edward's buzz started to wear down, I had to listen to the revolting sound of him puking his guts out. And, he was none too quiet about it. Seriously, it sounded like he was screaming at the toilet, and I swear, I thought I heard the toilet yelling right back at him.

Then again, I _was_ delusional with exhaustion.

At 9am, I had to drag myself out of bed, sans singing birds and pleasant dreams. I didn't even sleep. Broken dozing here and there doesn't make for a nice night of rest.

I had less than an hour to get ready and meet up with the girls at the diner. And I was not a happy camper.

I climbed into the shower, nearly falling asleep against the cold tile walls every few minutes. I barely had the energy to wash myself properly, but somehow managed. Along with looking pretty, I also needed to smell pretty in order for my plan to work.

And it fucking would. Last night, with Edward's total asshole-ness, and then his inconsiderate one-man party, I hated him even more and was even heavier set on my plan to fuck his life up with a smile on my face and a song in my heart.

I allowed myself to air-dry as I checked the weather on my phone. It was going to be a bright and sunny summer day in Forks – well, as bright and sunny as Forks can get, at least. It gave me a chance to pull out the big guns.

With renewed vigor, I went rifling though my suitcases, trying to find the perfect outfit to wow and awe and knock a certain douche bag on his ass. And I found the perfect thing to do just that; a high-waist black skirt that flowed down to mid-thigh, and a low-cut, long-sleeved shirt. It was deep blue, and fit my body like a second skin.

I briefly considered pulling on some tights since it would still be a little nipply out, but decided against it. I had killer legs, and I wanted everyone to know it.

Color me conceited, I don't care. It's better than feeling like an ugly piece of shit all the time.

I forewent any makeup, and slipped on the boots from last night as I ran down the stairs with fifteen minutes to spare. I heard talking in the kitchen and shimmied my way over. I was only slightly disappointed to see that Edward wasn't there. Only slightly. I think I would have ruined my plan if I saw him so early in the day. I probably would've pummeled his pretty little face.

And that just wouldn't sit well with the plan.

Instead I found Alice and Jasper. They were all comfy-cozy cuddling up at the breakfast bar, smiling and doing that weird thing couples do. You know, that creepy staring into each others soul through the eyes thing.

They didn't even know I was there. I smiled and made my presence known by plopping down in the seat across from them. They looked up, startled.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice grinned. "Finally. I thought you'd never get your ass down here," she chastised, then glanced at Jasper. "Oh! Jasper, this is my best friend in the whole entire world, Bella. Bella this is the greatest man to ever walk the earth. My one and only, Jasper."

Jasper and I both laughed at her overly-enthusiastic introduction. He shook his head, hugging her tighter to his side with one arm as he reached the other across the table.

"Bella," he drawled politely. I detected a subtle southern twang there.

I extended my hand, grabbing his rough, callused one. "Jasper," I responded. "I am so happy to finally meet you. I'm sorry I didn't say hello last night," I grimaced. "Things were a little hectic."

He smiled politely. "Understandable."

We spent the next few minutes getting acquainted as an over-the-moon Alice bounced in her seat, watching our easy interaction. I didn't learn much about Jasper in the few minutes we had to chat. Mostly, he talked about Alice, telling me how they met, and I responded in kind.

Six minutes passed when Alice jumped up with wide eyes. "We have to go! The girls are waiting!" She placed a chaste kiss on Jasper's willing lips, and then hauled me out of the house, barely giving me time to say a proper goodbye to her boyfriend.

Jasper was staying behind to tend to a very hung-over Edward. I pitied the guy. To have to deal with that jerk this early in the day...

"We can take your car," Alice spoke up. She was already standing next to the passenger door, waiting for me to unlock it.

"Alright..." I eyed her suspiciously, unlocking my car and climbing in. I knew Alice loved her pretty yellow Porsche and doubly loved to show it off.

"Why?"

She fidgeted her seat belt, avoiding my eyes. "Well, um... mine kind of... um... well," she took a deep breath and turned her pink-tinged cheeks to me. "It smells like sex," she mumbled.

"Oh... okay. Ew," I laughed, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. "You couldn't find a bed?" I joked.

Alice snorted uncomfortably next to me. "Well, with all the excitement last night Jasper and I didn't get any alone time and my parents are here, and you know having sex in the same house that your parents are sleeping in is totally gross, so... yeah. We did it in the car – don't laugh at me!"

She reached over and lightly hit my arm. I was cackling like a fool. It was always a sight to see when confident Alice got all flustered. I really missed it.

"I'm sorry," I gasped. "I just love you."

She smiled back at me indulgently. "That's so sweet, Motherfucker," she cooed. It was my turn slap this time. The rest of the ride was spent in giggles and jokes. It amazed me how easily we were able to fall back into our old ways.

When we finally entered the diner, I was hit with a wall of emotions; happy, excited, relieved... all those emotions hitting me like a whirlwind brought tears to my eyes.

There they were. All my girls together again. It brought back all the good memories from my childhood. Rosalie was first to greet me with a hug. Next was the bride-to-be, then Lauren, and then Leah. All welcoming me with hugs, kisses, and compliments.

They were all a little stunned to see how I changed, and I was equally so.

Angela was glowing with her premarital high. She was absolutely radiating with happy. Gone were the bulky glasses and metal-mouth – instead replaced with shining brown eyes, and enviable teeth that belonged in a Dentist's office, in a trophy case.

Lauren gained a lot of weight – in her tits. That threw me off. The last time I saw her, she was a proud member of the Itty Bitty Titty Committee. I could barely take my eyes off them, let alone notice anything else for a good three minutes.

Leah... well, she was a shock. When we were little, you'd never meet a happier girl. She even rivaled Alice in the hyper department. Now, while she still looked much the same, only older, I noticed a sadness to her that she tried to hide behind a smile. Since we lost touch a few years ago, I had no idea what was wrong with her. And that made me feel like shit.

I made a silent promise to myself right then and there. This trip back to my old home-town would not be centered around making Edward's life a living hell. I wasn't going to completely put it on the back burner – he should only be so lucky. But I was going to balance my priorities. Number one was getting to know the friends I left behind. Getting to know the women that they have become, and being there for them. Something I hadn't done since I left.

The look in Leah's eyes as she pretended to have a good time with us told me my decision was a smart one. I wanted to ruin two peoples lives, for sure, but that didn't mean I couldn't do my best to help restore some while I was at it. If I could, I most certainly would.

Besides, I needed to even out the playing field because I knew Karma could be a real bitch.

;0;

Rosalie, obviously still stuck in the seventh grade, hurled yet another spit ball at my head.

"Damn, Rose! What gives?" I swatted at my hair, feeling the slobbery clunks of rolled up paper. It was all I could do not to reach across the table and punch her square in the jaw.

Rosalie's eyes widened, feigning innocence. "What?"

"Stop spitting on me!" I huffed, falling back in my seat, chagrined. The girls giggled around us, halting their wedding talk to watch the spectacle that was Rosalie Hale.

She dropped her head trying to hide her smirk as she shredded another napkin. I kept my eyes on her as she slowly brought another piece of paper to her mouth.

"Rose," I warned.

She responded by bringing the clear straw to her lips, smiling around it. She gave me an exaggerated wink.

"I mean it, Rose. Stop it!"

I jumped from the table a little too late, the spit-wad spattering on my right collarbone. The table erupted in laughter, the girls cackling at my expense.

Rose must have seen that I was getting pretty pissed, because she dropped the straw and gave me an amused smile – not sorry. "Don't you miss our spitball fights, Bella?" she queried.

"No," I huffed, yet remembering how often we did just that when there was nothing interesting on TV, or is was too cold to go outside. I tried to stay mad, for the sake of being a bitch, but couldn't. The good memories were flowing, and I realized what she was doing. She was trying to show me what I missed when I abandoned the town, my friends, and her.

So, like the good friend I wanted to be again, I lodged a big spit-wad, right under her ear. It went on like that for a good minute before the couple seated behind us asked us to please knock it off. Apparently their daughter wasn't too happy to be in the crossfire.

And then, it was back to business. We discussed the wedding; Angela picking and choosing from swatches of colors, food choices, and all the like.

We had been sitting there for what felt like hours when the bell over the door rang out. I paid no attention to it until I noticed Lauren, Angela, and Rosalie all visibly stiffen as their eyes caught something over my shoulder.

I cocked my eyebrow at them, questioning. I didn't have to wait too long for my answer, though, as the Fucker himself strolled up to the side of our booth.

"Ladies," he greeted, reaching over to grab a french fry off Alice's plate. For a guy who spent the whole early morning in a drunken stupor, and puking his guts out, one would think he would look like shit. I know I sure wanted him to.

But, alas, he _is _Edward Cullen. He came in with his dark sunglasses over his eyes, a tight black tee, and even tighter black pants. His boots were, of course, black as well. He looked good, but I don't think he looked as good as he _thought_ he did.

_Fucking pretentious asshole._

"Edward, get the fuck out of here," Alice hissed, pointing to the door. "Don't let the door hit you on the ass on your way out."

Edward snorted. "I can stay if I want. It's a public place, princess."

Alice bristled. "Yeah, well, no one wants you here, so..." she gave him the bitch hand.

I snorted. Edward met my eyes for a brief second before turning back to his sister.

"Relax, little sister," he smirked. "I'm not here to cause any trouble. I just came to check out the scenery."

I don't think I was imagining it when his eyes darted to the front of my shirt as he _subtly _checked out the scenery. I tried to hide a smirk, twirling a lock of hair in front of my mouth.

I knew that it was time. Last night was a bust, and wasn't going to let that happen again.

I dropped my hair, turning my face up to give Edward a coy smile. He met my eyes immediately, his signature smirk curving at the corners of his mouth in turn.

"Long time, no see, Bella." He leaned down, his arm resting behind my head. He lifted his aviators atop his head, his unruly hair sticking up in chaos.

If I didn't hate him so much, I'd probably think it was cute.

I leaned into his touch, flirty smile still in place on my lips, I gazed at him. "Really?" I giggled. His smile widened at the attention I was giving him. _If he only knew..._

"I was just thinking that it hadn't been quite long enough."

His face dropped. "Well, uh... I'm sorry about last night," he tried, his smile now forced as he attempted to keep his cool demeanor. "I'm a total dick when I get hammered."

I rolled my eyes. "Now you need an excuse to be a dick? My, how you've changed."

"I don't need an excuse," he argued. "I was just saying. And, by the way, I _have _changed." He gave me a pointed look.

"I'm sure you have," I cooed condescendingly. "I know I am not the same girl I was when I was thirteen."

_And don't you ever forget that._

Edward's smile was real this time. "Oh, I can see that. Time has been good to you." He winked. He actually fucking winked! Oh this was going to be easy. Almost too easy.

I sighed, shaking my head side to side. "I really wish I could say the same," I tsk'ed. "You're looking a little worn around the eyes, Edward. That one-man party you threw last night must have been a real rager."

His minty eyes that never failed to give me the creeps, widened in shock. He quickly pulled his arm away from me, dropping his glasses back to his nose. He stuffed his hands deep into his pockets, forcing his too-tight jeans to ride low on his hips. And if I wasn't mistaken, his cheeks dusted slightly pink.

"You heard that, huh?" he laughed awkwardly.

Instead of answering him, I ignored him.

I looked to Rosalie with a wide smile. "So, Miss Maid of Honor, have you given any thought to a bachelorette party?" I asked excitedly. "If I can just throw my opinion out there, you can never go wrong with male strippers. Just saying."

Rosalie looked triumphantly between Edward and I with a proud smile. Her eyes sparkled. "Hell yes there will be male strippers! A party ain't a party unless you got a dick gyrating in your face. Am I right or am I fucking right?"

"Oh, my God. No!" Angela hid her blush behind her hands. "Absolutely no strippers of any kind."

"Not _any _kind," I chuckled. "BIG ones." I held my hands a foot away from each other, emphasizing my point. "There's nothing I hate more than a scrawny guy shaking his flat ass in my face." I cast an obvious look in Edward's direction, but didn't meet his glass-hidden eyes. I hoped he got the subtle hint I was throwing his way about scrawny guys.

Edward wasn't necessarily _scrawny_, per se. He was lanky with wiry muscles, and while that was usually my style, I wasn't going to let him know that. And I knew he would get the jab at his expense.

"I'm down for strippers," Alice piped up. The other girls nodded in enthusiastic agreement while Angela continued to hide her cherry-red cheeks behind her hands, shaking her from side to side, but laughing along with us nonetheless.

Once bachelorette party talk started flowing, Edward's presence was all but forgotten. I felt his presence lingering awkwardly next to me until he finally took the hint and shuffled out of the diner.

_He didn't even say goodbye, _I laughed inwardly.

I very faintly heard the revving of a motorcycle before it tore out of the parking lot.

The girls continued to giggle and tease Angela; it was a rule to poke fun at the bride-to-be. I joined in, offered a lame joke here and there, but my thoughts were on something else entirely.

I was satisfied with my little chat with Edward, and it would only get worse from then on. By the end of the week, I would make sure that when it came to me, Edward Cullen would be a mess of self-consciousness. I would make him question his every move around me.

And that, my friends is only Phase One.

* * *

**Thank you to anyone still with me! Things in the story are going to start picking up soon. Promise!**


	4. The Man In Question

**Hometown Hell**

* * *

**Summary: Forced to flee her hometown at a young age by relentless bullies, Bella Swan has sat and stewed in anger for far too long. When she gets an unexpected invite to the wedding of an old friend, Bella takes the opportunity to hand out some long overdue justice.**

* * *

**Chapter 4. The Man In Question**

Phase One of the plan started off without a hitch. I was astounded at how easily it was to be around Edward, and break him down little by little. It was true gratification watching his face drop at my words. As he walked from the Diner, I had to forcefully hold myself back from jumping up and yelling, _"Payback's a bitch!"_

I couldn't do that. I had to keep my wits about me. He couldn't know my angle this early on in the game. That just wouldn't do. And this was just the beginning; the last thing I wanted was to lose before I even started. With Phase One was still in progress. I still had quite a ways to go before I broke Edward Cullen down; before I could make him feel as low as he made me feel. If that was even a possibility.

But, fuck. I'd sure do my damnedest.

If anyone deserved to feel even a fraction of what I felt, it was Edward. And James, of course. I wasn't about to forget about that bastard. But seeing as James was nowhere to be found at the current time, Edward would have to be victim numero uno.

I wasn't stupid, though. I knew I was meddling in some pretty dangerous stuff; sinking to my tormentors level, behaving in a way I found so fucking repulsive before, and still do. But, I was bitter and my motto was this: _It is what it is. _Simple as that. And, _it is _a necessary part of healing for me to get my revenge. There was no escaping that. I tried all the other shit; meds, therapy, meditation – nothing worked, and I knew nothing ever would.

Except the sweet satisfaction of revenge.

I was dead-set on my plan for destruction. The way I viewed it was that I had no other option. I couldn't carry this weight on my shoulders much longer. I couldn't continue to let it bring me down. I couldn't - _wouldn't _- have those memories without restitution.

It wasn't healthy. And maybe my new plan wasn't either, but it was the one thing I hadn't tried.

I sighed, trying to get my thoughts and plans in order. I glanced at Alice out of the corner of my eye, the other one focused on the winding road ahead of us. She was looking thoughtfully out the window, the slightest of smiles tugging at the corner of her mouth, a look of total somberness.

She was at peace.

She had no idea. No idea what I was planning. And, I had no idea what my plan would to to us. My friendship with her was so important to me; I really didn't want to mangle it. But … sadly, I _would_. Bitterness was a jagged pill. I just hoped I that when all was said and done, I didn't choke on the pieces.

I knew the possible consequences of my actions, but even those weren't enough to stop me. I was on the war path.

;0;

After the girls and I left the Diner, we all made plans to meet up again tomorrow; same place, same time. It was almost too hard to part ways after so long apart, but we all had other plans and places to be.

Angela, of course, wanted to be back home with her Husband-to-be. With all the preparations going on for the wedding, they had to steal as much alone time as they could.

Lauren had a date with her significant other, Jessica. I had to admit that that one was a real shock. Because from what I remembered, and was told of her over the years, she was totally boy crazed; a real nut-chaser. So, it was a mind blowing shock to find out that she had come out of the closet just two years ago and was in a committed relationship with a woman.

I tried to hide my surprise from her, but I wasn't fooling anyone. I didn't have a problem with women liking women, or men liking men; that wasn't my deal. Same love was a-okay in my book; I'd even dabbled in it once or twice. I was just surprised that _Lauren_, of all people, was into chicks.

Leah had to go tend to her pregnant cousin, Emily who lived in La Push; a quaint little reservation just a ways down the road from Forks. For some reason, Leah didn't seem all that happy about her new role in her cousin's life. I couldn't understand why. I had met Emily many times in my life, and always found her to be sweet and inviting.

I wanted to ask her about it, but something in her expression stopped me in my tracks. I filed it away for another time. Something was up with her, I knew.

I wanted to get to know her again, all of them. I wanted to be the girl that they trusted with their secrets. Like I used to be.

I supposed now I had a two-part plan while I was back in my hometown; getting my revenge, _**and**_ getting my girls back. I just hoped that the first plan didn't interfere with the second.

I had a dreadful fear that my hope was in vain.

_Oh, what a tangled web we weave. _I rolled my eyes at myself. Of course things wouldn't be the same when my diabolical plan came to fruition. I wasn't daft enough to think otherwise.

But, I put that thought to the back of my mind. It wasn't relevant at the current time.

We were just pulling back into the Cullen's driveway with Rose tailing close behind.

She was really starting to freak me out. After my little altercation with a mystified Edward, she had been giving me these casual, yet knowing glances. Her blue eyes were imploring, even as we drove in separate cars. I could feel them on me, and every time I chanced a look in the mirror, I'd see a slight smirk playing on her lips, those wise eyes meeting mine in the side mirror.

I didn't think she knew my game. I mean, how could she? And even if she did, would she stand in the way? Would she want in? I knew Rose to always be up for some fun, but would she jeopardize her friendship with Alice? I highly doubted it. And I wouldn't want her to anyway. I realized I had to be wary around my overly-perceptive friend.

The house was quiet when we came bustling through the front door.

"Mom?" Alice called, setting her purse on the tall table that housed the key-bowl next to the door.

"In here," we heard Esme yell from the kitchen. We made our way in to find her bent over the marble island in the center of the expansive kitchen. She was studiously cutting finely shaped carrots, but glanced up to give us a warm smile.

There were pots and pans littering the stove and a delectable smelling roast cooking in the oven. "We're having a guest over for dinner. A colleague of Carlisle's that he wants to impress," Esme offered as explanation to our curious stares at the abundance of food.

"Do you want some help?" I offered, already rolling up my sleeves and advancing in on her, the girls following suit.

"If you would," she smiled gratefully.

Rosalie and I set to cleaning, peeling and cutting the potatoes as Alice set her sights on the fruit salad. She couldn't be trusted with much else. She had many talents, but cooking was not one of them. I remembered her once burning toast so bad it crumbled into dust as she tried attempted to pull it from the toaster.

The room was filled with easy chatter and laughter, all of us falling into our respective jobs. I was watching Esme and Alice joke about Alice's disastrously cut fruit, when I felt Rose's stare boring little holes into the side of my face.

We were sitting across from each other at the breakfast nook tucked into the corner of the room, next to the wide open floor to ceiling window. I kept my eyes down, dipping a freshly peeled potato into the bowl of water and then silently handed it off to Rose to cut.

After she yanked with unnecessary force from my fingers, I immediately started on the next, refusing to look up into the inquisitive eyes I felt upon me. It went on like that for seven potato runs, when Rose finally sighed heavily and slapped her knife on the cutting board.

I looked up. "Something wrong, Rose? Is your hand cramping?" I asked quickly. "We can switch jobs."

She rolled her eyes, not at all fooled by my me. "What's your game here, Swan?"

My eyes widened before I could catch myself. "What are you talking about?" I asked a little too defensively. I coughed to cover up my blunder. "I mean … ah … I have no idea what you're referring to. What game?"

Again, her pretty blues rolled and she fixed me with a smirk. "Don't play me for stupid, Bella. You know I'm not. Something is going on with you and I wanna know what."

I focused my deceitful eyes on the half-peeled potato in my hands, rolling it around my palms. "Are we speaking in codes," I forced a laugh. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Fine," she huffed, annoyed. "I'll spell it out for you, then." She took a deep breath, and when she spoke, I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I saw the way you were looking at Edward at the Diner. I saw the look in your eye as you tore into him. I _saw _the satisfaction on your face. Like you'd accomplished something. So, I'm asking you right out: what's your game, Swan? What did you accomplish by dissing Edward?"

I chanced a look over to the other two women in the room. Thankfully, they were still laughing over the monstrosity that was Alice's fruit salad. Then I looked back up at my perspicacious friend, and sighed.

"Alright. Real talk?" She leaned in close, not saying a word; waiting. I gathered my thoughts, weighed my options. If there was any one who would understand, Rose was that someone.

So, I laid it all out on the table.

"You know what it feels like to be treated like dirt because of your unfortunate circumstances. I know you know what it's like to have people tear you down because of things that are out of your control. So much so that you stay up all night racking your brain with _what if's _and _why me's._ You build up so much bitterness that it consumes you completely and takes away from who you are; fucking breaking you, bit by bit. And the people who tore you down like you were nothing get to occupy your every thought, like their something _special_."

I was getting heated and I could feel the angry tears ready to fall from my eyes. I wiped angrily at them, looking into Rose's eyes so full of empathy and understanding. It was almost too difficult dredging all that up; my hurt, my bitterness; all out in the open.

But I pressed on because there was no going back now. And part of me didn't want to go back.

"Well, what if you were handed the opportunity to make things right. To get that justice you deserve, and that piece of mind that you crave. Would you let it pass you by?"

She was quiet for a while, digesting it all. Her eyes were working a mile a minute as she stared down at the table, unseeing. When so much time passed that I thought she wasn't going to say anything, she finally looked at me.

Her voice was a low unconvincing whisper. "I understand. But … maybe you should let Karma do her job."

I laughed humorlessly, shaking my head back and forth. "I'm tired of waiting for Karma to do her damn job. I'm taking over. I _am _Karma."

Rose was quiet again, her face taking on that contemplative mask once again.

"Sometimes, I think about finding my parents – my _real _parents – and kidnapping them. I'll take them some place far and secluded, and I'll leave them there. Abandon them … show them how it feels. I think if I ever got the chance to do just that … there is no way I wouldn't."

She chuckled darkly, picking up the sharp knife and slicing into the waiting potato. We fell into a tense silence, getting back into the rhythm of our jobs. So much time had passed that when Rose finally spoke, it cut through the the silence like a dagger.

"I don't know what you're planning, and I really don't want to. But I wont say anything."

And that was that.

;0;

We must have been bustling about the kitchen for three hours straight when our comfortable routine was squashed by the front door slamming.

"Mom!" Edward came barreling into the kitchen. He stopped short when he noticed all of us standing around, preparing the meal for the night. His eyes lingered on me for only a second before he set his intense gaze on his mother.

"I was just with _Dad_," he spat the last word venomously through his teeth. "Said he's having a guest over for dinner, and I need to make myself scarce. He told me it would be best if I went back to Port Angeles. What the fuck is that about?"

Esme sighed, not looking at all shocked by her son's words. She wiped her hands on a dish towel hanging from the handle on the oven. "Well, frankly, Edward … you're kind of an ass."

Edward looked shocked for a moment before opening his mouth wide, obviously ready to unleash a verbal lashing, but Esme held up her hands, silencing him with a stare only a mother could accomplish.

"Please don't take my words the wrong way. I love you. But …," she sighed, walking over to the angry man and putting her hands on his shoulders. "The last time your father had one of his associates come over for dinner, we found you with the man's wife." She quirked an eyebrow, to which Edward just snorted, pushing her arms from his shoulders.

He hugged his arms around his torso, glaring at the floor.

"I told you. That was all just a misunderstanding. I was helping Kate look for her contact lenses."

It was Esme's turn to laugh. And laugh she did. Loud and boisterous, so unlike her usually reserved self. "We found you two on the bathroom floor just as you were about to …" She shook her head in disgust, obviously remembering a visual of her son that she'd much rather forget. "Laurent chased you around the house with a bat until the police came. I don't think your father and I are in the wrong here. Your presence isn't required, nor is it wanted. I'm sorry."

"_Wow_," Edward dragged out each syllable of the word, a look of utter contempt on his face. "I can feel the love. Thanks a lot," he snipped.

"Oh, don't be hoggish, Edward," Esme admonished. "This dinner is of the utmost importance to your father, and you, my dear son, have a habit of destroying anything you can get your hands on."

Edward gasped, bringing his hand to his chest in mock-hurt. "And here I thought I was always supposed to be myself. Now, I find that myself isn't good enough? How am I supposed to wrap my head around this conundrum?"

He shook his, smirking and dropping the act with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. "I wont go to your stupid dinner party. Don't worry. It's not like I really wanted to go in the first place," he grumbled. "I'm fine with going back to Port Angeles."

Esme frowned. "Well, you don't have to go so soon. Didn't Jasper offer to let you stay with him while you're in Forks?"

Edward grimaced. "Jasper's a cool guy and everything, but his apartment smells like fucking sugar cookies and Windex. Like, all the fucking time. It gives me a headache."

"Hey!" Alice broke in, glaring at her brother petulantly. "That's the air-freshener I bought him, and it smells wonderful."

"It smells like a fairy took a piss on his carpet," he rebutted, that infuriating smirk on his face. I just wanted to smack it right off of him and I am sure I am not the first person to ever have that urge.

He turned back to his mother with a sigh. "Besides, Tanya is setting me up on a blind date," he snorted, rolling his eyes. "Should be a real hoot."

Esme groaned, but said nothing else as she turned back to her work, basting the roast in the oven. Me and the girls went back to our jobs as well. I could feel eyes itching into the side of my face. I crossed and uncrossed my legs, fidgeting in my seat as I bent lower to examine the potatoes, determining how much seasoning to add to them.

_Three shakes? Two?_

I wanted to torture Edward some more; continue on with Phase One, but something about the woman of the house being present made me hold myself back. I didn't want Esme thinking of me as an ass, which is exactly what I wanted to be to the jerk-off who stared me down relentlessly.

My back was cramping from arching it for so long. I set the seasoning off to the side, stretching my tired arms over my head, then bringing them down slowly, enjoying the relieving cracks I felt in my upper back.

I heard a guttural groan from across the room, and looked up. Edward was unabashedly staring at my breasts, perked up high during my stretch. I didn't try to hide my smile. Instead, I chuckled, and stood from my seat to face the boob-ogler.

_I found my in. And I was taking it._ Esme would be none the wiser.

"What?" I asked innocently. "Do I have something on my shirt." I looked down, pretending to examine it, twirling my upper body this way and that way, running my fingers over my cloth-covered torso.

Another groan. I bit back a laugh. I looked up to see Edward eyeing my bust with a look of focused interest. The only thing he was missing was a bucket of popcorn.

"Edward?" I called. His eyes snapped up to my face, a question behind them. "Do I have something on my shirt, or..."

"Oh, ah … n-no, I was, ah, just … looking at your neck … necklace!" he stuttered out.

Wow. I reduced Edward Cullen to a sputtering mess.

_Go me._

"Oh?" I looked down at the bareness of my chest, gingerly running my fingers along my collarbones.

"Are you referring to this invisible one here? Thanks. It was a gift my grandmother," I chuckled lowly, an echo of giggles following from the women surrounding me.

He looked down, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. He stared at his feet, shuffling them back and forth. "Oh, I guess it's just a mole … you should really get checked out … I mean, you should get a _check up. _Could be cancer …"

I laughed, relieving him from the mess he was making.

"Yeah, okay. I'll get right on that, Edward. Thanks."

He hummed low in his throat, blinking his eyes rapidly. I think Edward "The Man" Cullen was embarrassed. I held in another laugh, but the other ladies in the room had no trouble letting it all out.

"Well," he choked out a tense laugh. "I better get going."

Just before he turned the corner to the stairs, I saw his eyes glance up at me, almost too quick to be sure. Then, he was gone.

_Well, this is going to be a helluva lot easier than I thought._

;0;

I switched out my not-too-modest skirt for a pair of tapered black dress pants; tucking my shirt into the waistband. I didn't want to look like a hussy staying in the Cullen's house when Carlisle had important people coming over for din-din. I just wanted to destroy _one _Cullen; not all of them.

I laughed wickedly to myself as I thought about Edward. The day, all in all, went quite well. I was slowly but surely breaking away Edward's confidence. That blush gave him away. He wasn't sure of himself around me, and that made me ecstatic. I think I was starting to get off on fucking with him. It was an aphrodisiac of some kind.

I think I had a problem. Breaking Edward down was too much fun, and this was just the beginning. Halfway through, there will be nothing even close to resembling the man he is now. But he needn't worry. I was going to kiss it all better – _then_ I was going to shatter him into tiny microscopic pieces. And I would do it with a smile on my face.

I grinned at myself in the vanity mirror, applying some foundation and concealer to the bags underneath my eyes. Fucking Edward keeping me up all night, I wanted to kill him for that. I went over my plans in my head, ticking off a few key points here and there.

Phase One was progressing quite well, and I had to say. I was impressed with myself. Very. Sadly, it was over for the day. Edward had gone back to Port Angeles half an hour ago, Esme practically shoving him out in a hurry.

He had left with a wounded puppy look about him.

I had to laugh at that, though. His own family didn't even want him around. They had no faith or trust in him. And, best of all, he knew it. I wondered idly if he cared, but then I thought … probably not.

_He _is_ Edward. _I even questioned the existence of his heart. I hoped for my sake that he had one, or else all I was planning would be an utter waste of my precious time; pointless.

I heard rustling around downstairs, low voices drifting through the floorboards. I quickly brushed my frizzy hair down – the town of Forks was so damn moist, it made my hair stick up and out like a haystack, just like it used to. It wasn't a sight that I missed.

I brushed it again for good measure and then made my way downstairs. Carlisle was standing in the living room with a short, dark-haired man, each of them with a glass of brown liquid in their hands. There was a statuesque red-head hanging off the little man's arm, gazing at Carlisle with appreciation of the lusty variety.

I smiled as I entered the room, coming up next to Carlisle and wrapping my arm around the bend of his elbow. It was the first time I had seen him since I came back – the poor man was always so hard at work.

He startled, looking down at me, a gasp escaping his lips when he caught sight of exactly who was hanging off of him. I smiled indulgently up at the man I had always considered my extended family.

"Hello, Carlisle," I nodded politely, not wanting to make a scene in front of his guests. He had other ideas.

He grinned wide and wrapped his arms around my waist so abruptly, I could hear the sloshing of the liquid in his glass, and I could feel a few drops hit my lower back. He didn't even seem to notice.

"Oh, Bella! It is so good to see you." He pulled away from me, finally remembering the cup in his hands.

He sucked a breath through his teeth, smiling apologetically down at me, then set it on the table next to us. He turned to the curious faces in front of us.

"Oh, excuse me, Aro," Carlisle laughed, scratching the shell of his ear awkwardly. "This is an old family friend, Bella Swan. Bella, this is Aro Mancini, and his lovely fiancee, Victoria Upton."

I held my hand out in polite offering to Aro, to which he accepted with much enthusiasm. He bent down slightly to place his thin lips on the backs of my knuckles, his wide black eyes leering up at me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, _Bella_," he purred as he stood back up straight, still holding my hand in a gentle, but strong grip.

I blushed – not one of pleasure, but repulsion – as I gently took my hand back.

"You, too." I tried to keep the grimace from my face.

I held out my hand again hesitantly toward Victoria. She took it quickly, her sharp, red nails digging into my skin. "Bella," she just barely sneered.

I snatched my hand back discreetly as the men continued to talk about this and that. I wasn't really listening. Instead, I glared at the red-head. She glared right back. I didn't know what her problem was. I wasn't the one to blame here. It wasn't my fault her fiance got a little fresh, was it?

Esme, Alice, and Rose came walking into the room, breaking into our tense little bubble. Esme, unseeing, or not really caring about the stare-off going on in her living room, handed Victoria a glass of red wine with a smile.

Of course, my friends noticed the woman with the murderous glare. They came to flank me at each side, crossing their arms over their chests. I smiled.

I had always secretly wanted them to do that when we were younger. Alice tried – unsuccessfully – to back me up a few times, but being just one person and too young to have anything witty to say, she mostly made it worse. Now, though, I felt safe in the shield they created around me.

After a while, Red breathed heavily through her nose, turning away from us and giving the two men and Esme her full attention.

Soon, it was dinner time, and we all scuffled into the dining room. Carlisle and Esme took the ends of the long, rectangular table. Alice sat to her mother's left with me settling next to her, and Rose taking the seat across from her. Aro quickly occupied the seat next to me, forcing a very irate Victoria to drop down none-too nicely in the seat across from him.

Now, I kind of felt bad for the woman. To be treated with such irrelevance by the man you're to marry … If I were her, he'd be castrated via butter knife by now.

I was barely able to hide my animosity toward the little troll of a man occupying my right side. I focused my stare on the empty seat in front of me instead, composing myself.

"Carlisle," Aro drawled after piling his plate to the max, breaking the silence in the room. "I am a bit disappointed that your son couldn't make it," he pouted. "I was so looking forward to asking him how my Alma Mater is fairing."

Carlisle visibly tensed. "Well, actually, Edward has decided to take a break from –,"

"He quit college?" Aro broke in with a look of disgust as if that was the foulest thing he had ever heard in his life.

"Well, no. He's simply taking a break –,"

"A break from _Harvard_? That's absurd!" he choked. "I tell you, Carlisle, if my son were to try that, I'd just … I'd disown him!" he sputtered, his face shining a bright red. Like he had the right to be angry.

He fixed Carlisle with a serious look, dropping his fork to his plate with a loud clatter. "You were so proud when you talked about your son being accepted to Harvard Medical." he tsk'd, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"How do you deal with the disappointment?"

I gasped. I couldn't control it. I had half a mind to bend the disrespectful troll over my knee. Esme looked to be in the same state as me. Luckily – or very unluckily – a loud throat clearing from the archway to the dining room brought us all to attention, ceasing the one-sided rave about Edward's college fouls.

The man in question stood with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning his right shoulder against the wall. His expression was stony as he set his eyes on Aro.

"I would thank you not to spout your bullshit at my mother's dinner table, Sir," he seethed. The anger was palpable in the air around us.

Truthfully, I was un-fucking-comfortable and really wanted to be elsewhere. Anywhere else. I quietly cleared my throat, fidgeting with the large white napkin resting on my thighs.

No one said anything as Edward pushed himself off the wall and walked determinedly into the room, plopping down in the only seat – across from me.

I looked around, setting my eyes on anything but him. I had a chance to tear into him some more, but for some reason, I didn't feel the need to kick a puppy while he was already down.

And that thought scared me. I couldn't start sympathizing with the enemy. I looked up then, staring at Edward from across the table, only to realize that his eyes were on me, as well.

* * *

**Quick note: Updates will be either Tuesdays or Wednesdays. Just so you know around when to look for them. Thanks!**


End file.
